One Look is All it Takes
by Pozest-Illusion
Summary: Titans tower is actually a web of feelings. But to turn friendship to love SOMEBODY has to make the first move, and after they do, then what happens? RaeBB SFR Please RR!
1. Now What

One Look is All it Takes

PozestIllusion

I'm writing this story for my boyfriend, which if funny really because he'll never actually read this… Oh well. And if you want me to post the song/poem that goes with this story just say so in your review. It's called, "What I'd Pay to See That Smile." Or "I Need to Know." I wrote both.

As quietly as possible Star snuck into her usual place on the couch. As usual BeastBoy and Cyborg were racing each other on the RaceTrack video game. Star starred at the screen, but she saw right through it. She pulled her eyes away from the screen and looked at Robin who was sitting across the coach from her. She sighed a little secretly smiling. She fixed her eyes back on the screen as Robin turned his head to look at her. Star blushed. Robin smiled. Star continued looking at the screen unsure of what to do. But she secretly marveled at how cute Robin looked. Especially his smile. All it took was one look, to remind her why she liked him. She liked him more than anything, she just couldn't tell him.

Robin felt stupid and immediately returned to starring blankly at the screen. He could have sworn he caught Star looking at him. She had a dreamy smile on her face, one that suggested that she could see right through the screen. "Go over and sit next to her! No, if she wanted to be sitting next to be she would have sat next to me." Robin argued with himself. He liked Star; he liked her more than any other girl he'd known. She was just so…happy, she made him happy. And often times that wasn't the easiest thing in the world.

Star peered at Robin, she realized she should have sat next to him instead of across from him. He caught her looking at him. Panicking she blushed bright red, and quickly looked away. She didn't know why she was so afraid of getting caught looking at him. Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad thing if he knew she liked him… In her home planet people were open to each other about their feelings but on Earth people seemed to have bubbles concealing their feelings. Sadly she had picked up that trait from her friends. All she could do was look, and wish.

Robin tried to distract himself from Star by focusing on how pointless the RaceTrack video game was. And besides that it was easy, "I play winner." "Dude, that would be me", said Beastboy. "Look again, man", said Cyborg as he pulled in front of Beastboy's car, "I'm kicking your virtual butt." "Cheater, not for long", Beastboy growled. "Friends", said Star as if wishing them to stop fighting. Both went silent. Robin was amazed. Star was powerful certainly, but in more ways than one. She pulled her knees to her chest, as her green eyes sparkled suggestively. That's when Robin realized he was starring at her; he forced himself to watch the game. "Ah Man!" Groaned Cyborg, handing his controller to Robin. That was when Robin realized he didn't know how to play.

Star gazed dreamily at the screen. But she didn't see the screen she saw Robin. It was only natural to see Robin; they lived in the same tower. But then again Robin wasn't on the screen; he was merely on her mind. And why wouldn't he be? She loved him. She couldn't get him off her mind if she tried. She grinned as she watched Robin's car pull ahead of Beastboy's car, "Glorious. Go Robin!" Was she imagining things or was Robin suddenly smiling? Hmm. She shivered in delight; she loved his smile, such straight teeth… She also liked his hair. And his eyes, even though they were safely concealed behind his mask. And his… Well actually she liked everything about him. In fact she just plain liked him in general. She blushed again.

Cyborg flopped down on the sofa after returning with a soda. He glanced around the room, relaxing. He saw Raven meditating quietly in a corner, was he imagining things or did her hood just move? He continued scanning the room. He came to Star, even when she wasn't smiling it seemed as if she was. Cyborg didn't know what she was thinking but he couldn't help but grin. He didn't know anybody happier than Star. Robin looked so serious furiously starring at the controller. Robin always seemed so serious. Then there was Beastboy, the comedian. He grinned childishly starring greedily at the screen. Cyborg laughed a little, the team certainly had an odd group of people in it…

Raven was facing the wall, but she found it very hard to meditate. She snuck a peek over at the rest of the team. She quickly jerked her head in the opposite direction, as she saw Cyborg turn his head. She closed her eyes, desperately trying to slip back into a deep meditation, but she found it difficult, especially with _him_ in the room. And no she wasn't talking about Cyborg. Or Robin. She snuck another peak, she acted tough sure, she had to. Her powers made it hard to express emotion, but she was a girl in the inside. She wasn't a talker, that's why she usually just let Star do the talking. But just because she didn't talk much, and stayed separate from the rest of the group didn't mean that she didn't have feelings. She did. She turned around for another look.

Beastboy turned his head, for a spilt second. It only took a short look to catch Raven. Beastboy's smile grew as he randomly continued pushing buttons on the controller. Raven wasn't as separated as she liked to think. Under that hood, and sarcastic attitude there was a real person with real feelings. Beastboy just wished he could understand her. Actually Beastboys love life had never really been that good. That whole Terra relationship had only lasted, about, what 5 minutes? He had really liked Terra, but he couldn't spend the rest of his life married to a stone. So raven was a bit… different, Beastboy could live with that. He dropped his controller onto his lap and snuck a glance over at Raven. There eyes met, for once raven couldn't look away, she was caught. "Oh crap!" yelled Beastboy as Robin's car pulled ahead. Hmm, maybe he ad a little growing up to do before he thought about a serious relationship… Raven turned back to her corner. Feelings could wait.

Star nevously glanced at Robin. He kind of scared her, he was always so serious. Especially when it came to Slade. But everyone had their faults. And it wasn't his fault he was work obsessed. If he wasn't work obsessed he wouldn't have been the team leader. It was part of his personality, part of the reason Star liked him. One of the things that she liked most about him was when he wasn't so serious, it suprized her how fun and silly he could be. Star flipped all this information in her head, suddenly she found some courage. Bravely she stood up. Then she walked across the room. (Behind the couch she had learned her lesson about walking in front of the screen.) Even Raven noticed, she raised an eyebrow at Star. Star sat purposely next to Robin. Then feeling very stupid she thought, "Now what?"


	2. Just Not Today

Chapter 2 (Just Not Today.)

A/N: Ok, I rededicate this story to my new boyfriend, 'My Lighthouse of Love'. Go Figure.

The team decided to go out to a buffet for dinner … Because Beastboy gets VERY cranky without his Tofu! And that way Cyborg could get his fair share of meat and Raven could eat… Does Raven eat? Has anyone ever seen Raven eat? Hmm. So they all hopped into the T-car, Cyborg driving of course, he didn't trust anyone else to drive it. Unless they could pass the special driving test he had made. Beastboy tried and failed about 10 times, Cyborg wouldn't even let Star try the test. Raven couldn't care less, and Robin had his motorbike. Star sat gazing dreamily out the window; she smiled as her thoughts fell on Robin. She sighed happily, maybe someday she would tell him. Just not today.

As they reached the restaurant Star began to wonder what she would do… Who should she sit next to? And what should she eat? Surely they wouldn't have Zoraflakes, or Capri-corn…. She decided to try to sit next to Robin; after all she did like him! She liked him a lot… But he didn't seem to like her back, and even if he did his mask usually seemed to cover his emotions, as well as his eyes. If only she could see Behind the Mask… But the fact was she couldn't so she'd have to find out if he liked her the old fashion way: asking him. And she would! Just not today.

About 5 minutes away from the restaurant Robin snuck a look at Star, but she wasn't looking back. He silently sighed under his breath. Sometimes it REALLY seemed like she liked him, but it was probably just her normal enthusiasm… But the way she looked at him, almost past the mask, and into his eyes… "She looks at you as a best friend and nothing more", he told himself. "I'll find a way to prove it, I'll prove she likes me!" "No you won't, because she doesn't like you like that." "She does! And I will! Just not today."

Raven almost looked angry starring straight at the seat in front of her, and not out the window. She usted to love starring out the window, carefree, but she wasn't carefree anymore. She'd be wasted time to look out a window. But deep down secretly in her mind, she wasn't so serious. "He loves me…He loves me not…He loves me… he loves me not…" "What are you doing", she hissed at herself. "Seeing if Beastboy likes me-er-us…" "Well he doesn't and you are wasting your-er-MY time, you might as well go stare out a window for your whole life!" "Hey, I like starring out windows!" "All you do when you stare out a window is watch the world go by." "Exactly, and I don't understand why you can't take a little time to stop and smell the roses, watch the world go by…" "I don't stare out windows anymore, not in a very long time." "You should, you spend your time saving the world, but have you ever watched the world go by?" "Look if it'll make you happy I'll look out the stupid window…" "Good." "Just not today."

Meanwhile, Beastboy had somehow ended up sitting next to Raven. And the car was uncomfortably quiet. His eyes slowly drifted over to the dark hooded figure next to him, he could only catch a glimpse of her face. Raven looked angry; probably at him… At second look she wasn't angry she in thought… He could help but wonder what she was thinking about; then again he didn't want to know. What went on in Raven's head was more of a realm, then thoughts. And he'd been there before, and he actually liked Raven's emotions more than the real Raven, but that was only because 'Happy' thought he was funny. But actually 'Happy' was a part of Raven, and maybe if he got to know her really well, he'd find out she had secretly liked him, and he'd finally get to meet, the real Raven, complete with emotions… And maybe someday he would… Just not today.

In short all the way to the restaurant the car was silent, but it wasn't completely and totally uncomfortable, because everybody had his or her own little Thought-Bubbles… Star thought about Robin, Robin thought about Star, Raven thought about looking through windows, and Beastboy, Beastboy thought about Raven and her lack of emotions, and Cyborg thought about keeping his eyes on the road. So most of the titans' thought of each other. Hmmm. And maybe one day they'd actually tell each other they liked them, maybe they'd all get married, and maybe they'd all have their own families… Just not today.


	3. What to do

Chapter 3 (What to do.)

A/N: Still Deticated to Troy, my boyfriend for like 4 months! Even if he is a foot taller than me, and keeps making fun of me cause I'm short.

Finally at the restaurant, Star sped up to a brisk walk to keep up with Robin; she stumbled, tripping over herself. The next thing she knew Robin was right beside her, helping to steady her, "Careful Star."

He let go of her arm and tucked a loose hair behind her ear, it sent a shiver of joy down Stars back, "Robin…"

Her looked and in the eyes, "Yeah, Star?"

"I… I wish to thank you."

"No problem Star, I'll always be here for you, I mean, we are on the same team…" Robin blushed. Star grinned. Neither of them realized they were in the middle of an awkward silence.

"Um, HELLOOOOO? Right on the other side of this door, there is food. Yall' really want to keep Cyborg from his food?" Robin and Star decided that wasn't the best idea so, they hurried to catch up, but neither could hide the blush that wouldn't come off their faces.

Star had wanted to sit next to Robin, but instead she ended up sitting across from him. It made her a little nervous. What if she did something wrong… Like… Well… Ok so she wasn't sure what could go wrong, but you never know! What if Robin wouldn't like her anymore if she drank some Mustard? What if she used the wrong silverware? What if… She had been so intensely in thought that she didn't realize she was the only one sitting at the table. She looked around until she spotted Robin standing in a line, he waved her over. Butterflies fluttered through her stomach, almost making Star forget she was hungry. She started walking toward him…

Robin saw Star there obviously deep in thought, he wondered what she could possibly be thinking about, and why wasn't she in the line for food? It WAS a buffet after all. When Star snapped out of her dreamland and started looking around, Robin realized she'd never been to a buffet before… He caught her eyes, and waved her over. "Yes Robin?"

"Star in a buffet, you have to get the food yourself…", He handed her a tray, brushing against her arm in the process. An 100-watt smile stretched itself across her face. But she made it disappear quickly, "Thank you Robin."

"No prob Star, now see the rows of food ahead of us?" Star nodded. "Grab a plate and you can pick all the food you want."

Star thought about it for a moment, "Do they Have Capri-Corn?"

"Umm… No probably not…"

"Oh."

"It's ok Star I'm sure they'll have something you'll like… They probably have pizza…" Robin added. He slipped his hand into hers and pulled her down the line stopping every once and a while to grab a bit of food and put it on his plate. When they got back to the table He finally noticed they there wasn't any food on Star's plate. He sighed/smiled, "Sorry I forgot the pizza's over there, come on Star… Wait bring your plate!" Star hastily grabbed her plate as she followed Robin toward the Pizza.

"What kinda pizza do you like?"

"I like the Pete'sa of… Mustard?" she thought about, "Why not the Oni's of Pepper?"

"Pepperoni?"

"Yes."

Robin grabbed a piece and put it on Star's plate. "So what do you think of buffet style dining?" He asked.

"It is a most unusual experience, thank you for explaining it Robin…" Her hand slid into his as they walked back to the table.

"No problem Star… No Problem…"


	4. Finally

Chapter 4 (Finally)

A/N: Hey look at that I've managed to keep the same guy for 6 months, uhoh… That means I haven't updated in two months….

After barely avoiding several accidents on account of Cyborg's driving (if you could call it that), Robin led Star to the top of the roof, she nearly fell down the stairs several times, since she was still dizzy from the car ride. Robin sat her down on a bench taking the seat next to her immediately, "SO you enjoy dinner?" Star smiled and nodded. "I know what you'll enjoy more… What would you say if I asked you to be my girlfriend?" Star sat still a blank expression on her face, she blinked at him several times, "Umm, it means we like each other, more than friends, it means we can hold hands, and go places together and stuff…"

"Do we not already go places together, fight side by side, and did we not hold hands at dinner? Judging by your description, are we not already a boyfriend and girlfriend?" Star asked. Eyes glimmering.

Robin thought over what she had said, "You know I guess you're right…." Star grinned. "But there are some things that girlfriends and boyfriends can do, that friends can't…"

"Oh, and that is?"

"This." Robin leaned forward, taking her chin in his hand pulling her forward, their lip eventually met. Sure it was awkward, but the goods out weighed the bads by far. After all it was a first kiss for them both… "It's called a kiss", Robin told her.

"And how does it go again?"

"Like _this_." He leaned forward again.

"Yes, I think I have captured it… "

Robin blinked a few times, " Got it?"

"Yes I think I have 'got' it, however… Once more could do no damage?"

Centimeters away from her lip Robin whispered, "I think you mean it couldn't hurt…"

Star nodded, as they kissed once more.

"I have thought over the Girlfriend and Boyfriend question, and I believe that my answer is yes, I also believe that you are more to me than a best friend… I think the phrase is… I lurve you?"

Robin thought it over for a second, "Works for me. I guess I lurve you too, and like you, and _love_ you."

Star eyes danced in the moonlight, "I can see that I have so much more to learn… Promise that you will teach me?"

Robin smiled, "I promise… SO what do you want to know?"

Star grinned devilishly, "Can we kiss again?"

"Of course."

A/N: END OF STORY!.


End file.
